Unzüchtiger Traum
by KendraPendragon
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG von 'Obscene Dream'. Es geht um das Shirt der Verdammnis und um einen seltsamen Traum, in dem Sirius als Engel erscheint und Remus drängt, mit seiner Cousine endlich 'zur Sache zu kommen!RLNT, viel Spaß angesagt! Unbedingt lesen!


**Disclaimer: **Diese Geschichte gehört nicht mir, sondern "Procastinator-starting2moro". Ich fand die Geschichte nur sooo genial, dass ich sie fragte, ob ich sie übersetzten dürfe. Und sie hat zugestimmt. Leider leider verliert sie etwas durch die Übersetzung. Also, wer des Englischen mächtig ist, sollte sich die Geschichte auf jeden Fall im Original durchlesen. Sie heißt 'Obscene Dream'. Echt genial, sag ich euch! Eine der witzigsten Geschichten, die ich je gelesen hab. Ich hätte mich beinahe nass gemacht vor Lachen! ;) Also, viel Spaß mit diesem One-Shot und danke an Procastinator, dass ich die Geschichte übersetzen durfte! Have fun!

* * *

**Unzüchtiger Traum**

Ich breche auf meinem Bett wie ein Battallion zusammen, außer das ich keine Armee von Soldaten bin sondern nur ein Werwolf mit der Unfähigkeit, zu bestimmten Zeiten mit anderen zu kommunizieren. Aber ich habe die Fähigkeit mit Büchern zu kommunizieren, welche die einzige Erlösung in meinem Leben sind, obwohl sie nicht antworten und mich von ihrem staubigen Regal aus verspotten.

Mein Bett macht einen Ruck und ich frage mich ob ich zugenommen habe oder das Bett versucht, mir aufgrund meines misslungenen Transports der Bücher etwas mitzuteilen. Ich ziehe das zerfetzte Shirt aus das ich trage, doch irgenwie verfängt sich das Material, als ich es über den Kopf ziehen will und ich kämpfe wie ein Verrückter, als das Stück Kleidung versucht mich zu ersticken.

Bevor ich es begreife, falle ich aus dem Bett und mein Kopf hämmert in den Boden.

Merlin sei dank hat das niemand gesehen.

Ich rapple mich hoch, meine Arme in dem Shirt ausgestreckt, das mein Leben bedroht (es war mein Lieblingsshirt, bis es sich dazu entschloss mich zu ersticken und das verbrannt wird, sobald ich es zu fassen kriege). Ich versuche meine Würde zu sammeln und das verdammte Ding auszuziehen, obwohl meine Wohnung leer ist, aber wer weiß wer hierher appariert oder durch das Flohnetzwerk in meine baufällige Bude kommt und mich bei beschämenden Dingen der Nichtigkeit stört. Unerwartete Besuche beinhalteten das Erscheinen von Mad-Eye während ich duschte und abartig falsch zu einen Beatles-Song sang. Oder eine besondere Lieblingserinnerung, in der ich gerade dabei war, meine Socken farblich zu sortieren, als Tonks direkt vor mir apparierte und ich mindestens zehn Fuß in die Luft sprang. Und um noch mehr Demütigung zu ihrer plötzlichen Ankunft hinzuzufügen, schmissen mein unkontrollierbaren Hände ein Bündel Socken, was zuvor an meine Brust gepresst war, in alle Richtungen.

Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, wie eines der Bündel von meinen Kopf abprallte.

Tonks lachte, also lachte ich mit, weil ich nicht verrückt wirken wollte (obwohl sie durch meine Socken-Sortier-Aktion wahrscheinlich bereits dachte, dass ich verrückt sei). Und ich wollte nicht, dass sie dachte ich sei eine humorlose Person. Doch mein gezwungenes Lachen war zu übertrieben, so sehr, dass ich anfing zu husten und mir etwas zu trinken holen musste. Als ich aus der Küche zurückkam, war Tonks weg und die Socken lagen nicht mehr auf dem Boden. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass sie ein Sockendieb war. Mein zweiter Gedanke war, dass jemand Tonks _und_ die Socken geklaut haben musste. Der dritte und endlich logische Gedanke führte mich zur Sockenschublade meiner Kommode.

Jede Socke war in der richtigen Farbreihenfolge sortiert. Wie lange war ich für den Drink in der Küche gewesen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schaute mich nach einem Zeichen von Tonks um, doch alles was ich fand war ein Zettel auf meinem Schreibtisch, der mir den Termin für das nächste Ordenstreffen mitteilte. Mir ist schleierhaft, warum sie mir nicht einfach eine Eule geschickt hatte.

Aber zurück zu meinem Kampf mit dem Shirt der Verdammnis. Um zu versuchen, meine zementierten Gedanken von Tonks abzulenken, kämpfe ich weiter mit dem Kleidungsstück, was damit endet, das ich in ein Möbelstück krache, was mehrere besorgniserregene Geräusche wie _Plumps_, _Klirr _und _Rums _auslöst. Meine Arme wirbeln herum, fegen etwas von einem Tisch und ich werde von Dunkelheit umgeben.

Ich nehme an, dass ich meine Lampe vom Schreibtisch gestoßen habe, oder aber ich bin plötzlich blind geworden.

"Scheiß Schirts..." verkünde ich meiner leeren Wohnung.

Am Ende schaffe ich es, dass Shirt von meinem Kopf zu reißen und schmeiße es quer durch den Raum, wo es in etwas anderes kracht. Wahrscheinlich habe ich nach dieser Erfahrung nicht mehr viele Sachen.

Als ich in die Dunkelheit starre und mich frage, wo die eine Wand meiner Wohnung anfängt und die andere aufhört, mache ich plötzlich einen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Es sind Zeiten wie diese, wo du von Dunkelheit umgeben bist, weil du im Kampf mit einem besessenen Shirt eine Lampe umgeschmissen hast, in denen du Merlin dankst, dass du Muggelbeleuchtung hast, die mit einem Klatschen angeht.

Dieser ungewöhnliche Klatsch-Licht-Mechanismus war nicht meine Idee gewesen. Tatsache ist, dass ein Shopping Trip mit Sirius mich dazu brachte es zu kaufen, weil er ständig jammerte wie ein verdireßliches Kind, wie 'cool' es doch wäre, wenn ich 'Happy-Clappy'-Lichter in meiner Wohnung hätte. Er sagte, es würde mich mich jünger fühlen lassen und das es 'total abgefahren' sei. Und das die 'Schnecken' es lieben würden.

Ich klatsche mit den Händen.

Das Licht geht nicht an.

Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn jetzt ausschimpfen, weil ich diese blöden Lichter gekauft habe, doch er ist nicht hier und ich muss aufhören an ihn zu denken, bevor ich in die Remus-Lupin-Depression verfalle und meine Mundwinkel nach unten driften.

Ich klatsche noch einmal.

Es passiert wieder nichts.

Ich erwäge auf dem Boden zusammenzubrechen, wieder wie ein geschlagenes Battallion, mich in der Dunkelheit zusammenzurollen und in einen endlosen Schlaf zu fallen. Doch ich habe morgen ein weiters Ordenstreffen. Ich schwöre, wenn ich den Orden nicht hätte, würde ich 'abkratzen'.

Ich mach nur Spaß.

Ich muss auch an Harry denken.

"Lumos", murmle ich. Ich entdecke das Licht von meinem Zauberstab auf meinem Schreibtisch und hebe ihn auf und wedle damit, um die Deckenbeleuchtung einzuschalten. Jetzt, da der Raum erhellt ist, sehe ich mein Zimmer in totalem Chaos. Wenn das alles vom Ausziehen eines Kleidungsstückes kommt, bleibe ich von jetzt an immer angemessen bekleidet.

Ich sinke zurück auf mein Bett und wieder macht es einen Ruck. Ich werfe einen Blick auf meine Brust, die immernoch dünn und mager und mit Schrammen und Narben bedeckt ist, die obligatorisch für das Leben eines Werwolfs sind, was bedeutet, dass ich nicht zugenommen habe, dass das Bett nicht mit mir kommunzieren wollte und dass nur die Matratze gequietscht hat. Und auch, dass ich schmächtig bin.

Sirius hatte versucht, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass die 'Schnecken' meine Narben sexy finden würden. Klar finden Frauen das, falls 'sexy' bedeutet, in Horror zu keuchen, so schnell wie möglich wegzurennen und Entschuldigungen über das 'Füttern von Gnomen' zu murmeln. Mit 'Frauen'meine ich eine Hexe, die ich in meinen frühen Zwanzigern traf, nachdem ich meine Sorgen im Eberkopf mit Butterbier ertränkt hatte, und gezwungen war sie nach Hause zu begleiten, da Mad-Eye meinte ich bräuchte 'es' und gedroht hatte, mich zu kastrieren.

Ich schließe meine Augen und zwinge mich endlich zu schlafen, oder ich werde mit Ringen unter den Augen beim Ordenstreffen sitzen und jeder wird mich fragen, ob ich in einen Muggelkampf geraten sei, oder Tonks wird mir empfehlen, Gurkenscheiben auf meine Augen zu legen, um die Schatten zu vertreiben. Ich habe diese Technik einmal ausprobiert und die übrig gebliebenen Gurken eines Salats benutzt, doch sobald die Scheiben meine Netzhaut berührten, begannen meine Augen fürchterlich zu brennen und das Salatdressing, das an den Scheiben hing, hat der Reizung auch nicht unbedingt gut getan.

In der Sekunde, in der ich meine Lider schließe, bin ich in einer anderen Welt.

Und plötzlich ist Sirius Black vor mir.

"Remus-verdammt-Lupin. Was zum Teufel glaubst du tust du?"

"Was glaubst du tust _du_?" sage ich. "Du solltest tot sein!"

Ich zeige auf ihn, um mehr gedemütigte Verwirrung auszudrücken.

"Dies ist ein Traum, mein wahnhafter Partisan."

Ah, das würde Sinn machen. Das würde erklären, warum Sirius Black in den Wolken schwebt. Und auch warum ich schwebe.

"Ich schwebe", quieke ich.

"Gut beobachtet." Sirius rollt die Augen. "Wirklich, Moony, Weisheit kommt normalerweise mit dem Alter, doch bei dir scheint es den gegenteiligen Effekt zu haben."

Großartig, selbst in meinem Träumen verspottet Sirius mich. Oder sollte ich 'Alpträumen' sagen?

"Also, ist das ein Traum in dem es eine Lektion zu lernen gibt? Oder ist das ein Traum in dem wir entgegen den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft fliegen und Leute besuchen, die furchtbare Leben führen würden, wenn ich nicht existieren würde?"

Sirius zuckt mit einer Augenbraue. "Letzteres klingt verführerisch. Du könntest Mr. Scrooge sein und ich wäre der Geist der Weihnacht!"

"Ich sehe, der Tod hat deine Kraft nicht geschmählert", sage ich ihm, geblendet von seinem seltsamen Leuchten.

"Ich bin jetzt ein Engel", grinst Sirius. "Ich kann dir den allmächtigen Gott auf den Hals hetzen. Wenn irgendjemand mich ärgert, kann Gott ihm in den Arsch treten." Sein Kopf schießt plötzlich hoch, seine Augen weiten sich als ob er gerade einer privaten Standpauke von Gott lauschen würde. "Ich entschuldige mich für die Vekalsprache, oh Allmächtiger. Und ich werde deine ungesehene, doch mächtige Präsenz nicht als Waffe missbrauchen um in Hintern zu treten."

Das ist wirklich...zu seltsam.

"Du kannst kein Engel sein, Sirius", lehne ich ab.

Er macht ein Geräusch der Enttäuschung wegen meines Unglaubens, dreht sich um und plötzlich singt ein lauter Gospelchor, als diese riesigen, aber erstaunlichen Flügel aus seinem Rücken hervor brechen.

"Ta-da!" singt er, auf eine sehr abgedroschene Weise. Plötzlich scheint aus dem Nichts ein Licht auf ihn herab und sogar ein Heiligenschein schwebt über seinem Kopf.

Ich will aufwachen. Jetzt.

"Du hast mich nicht mal nach meiner Reise in den Himmel gefragt, Remus!" Er schüttelt seine Flügel und irgendwie wirbelt Glitter in die Luft und verfängt sich in meinen Haaren. "Ich bin angewidert von deiner Unhöflichkeit!"

"Ich...entschuldige mich?" sage ich unsicher.

"Nun," Sirius enthakt seinen schwebenden Heiligenschein und fängt an, ihn um seinen Finger zu wirbeln, um seine nervösen Hände zu amüsieren. "Ich sah diesen langen, _langen _Korridor. Und am Ende war dieses blendende Licht und ich hörte diese Frauenstimmen sagen 'Komm zum Licht! Komm zum Licht!'" Er pausiert für einen dramatischen Effekt und ich frage mich, ob er will, dass ich etwas dazu sage, doch glücklicherweise spricht er weiter. "Zuerst dachte ich 'Am Arsch!', weil es ein wirklich langer Weg war. Sorry, Gott" entschuldigte er sich sofort für seine Wortwahl, "Aber dann bin ich doch gegangen, weil ich hungrig war und mir die himmlischen Stimmen Philadelphia versprachen."

"Den Streichkäse?"

Sirius nickte eifrig. "Das Zeug ist echt geil!" Er zuckte zusammen. "Sorry!"

"Okay...wenn es keiner meiner vorgeschlagener Träume ist, ist es dann ein Traum, in dem nebensächliche, unlogische Dinge passieren, wie zum Beispiel das Erscheinen eines riesigen Hasens, der versucht mich zu töten?"

"Ach Moony, du hast doch nicht _immernoch_ diesen Traum, oder? Ich habe seit dem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts nichts mehr von ihm gehört, als du schreiend aufgewacht bist und ich dich trösten musste, während du an meiner Schulter geschluchzt hast."

Ich habe nicht geschluchzt!" Ich falte kindisch meine Arme. "Ich habe gewimmert. Da ist ein Unterschied."

Ich werfe Sirius einen wütenden Blick zu, als er stillvergnügt in sich hineinlacht.

"Ich werde jetzt _sowas_ von aufwachen," sage ich ihm blinzelnd.

Sirius sieht mir zu, wie ich kontinuierlich meine Augenlider schließe und öffne und erwarte, jeden Moment aus diesem Traum aufzuwachen. Ich blinzle so stark und so schnell, dass meine Augen anfangen zu tränen und ich mich vor meinem dahingeschiedenen besten Freund, der jetzt ein Engel ist und seinen Heiligenschein als Frisbee benutzt, zum Deppen mache.

"Ich weiß wirlich nicht, warum wir diese Dinger haben." Sirius dreht seinen Heiligenschein um seinen Finger und das Ding rutscht aus Versehen ab und zischt davon in die Wolken. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass der Heiligenschein verschwunden ist und ob Sirius ihn wiederkriegen kann, aber er hebt seinen Arm in die Luft und der Heiligenschein fliegt zurück in seine Hand, als sei er magnetisch.

"Weißt du, ich habe Gott mal beim Abendessen gefragt, wofür die gut sind. Er hat mir nie eine direkte Antwort darauf gegeben. Ein bisschen wie ein Politiker.

Ich strample. "Du hattest ein Abendessen...mit Gott?"

Das ist vermutlich eine der größten Berühmtheiten, mit denen man essen kann.

"Er sagte der Heiligenschein repräsentiert Licht und Reinheit...irgendwie sowas."

"Was hat er gegessen?" platzt es neugierig aus mir heraus und ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich diese Unterhaltung führe.

"Spaghetti Bolognese", er senkt seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, "Seine Tischmanieren sind nicht sehr beeindruckend. Spaghetti am Kinn und alles."

"Wie sieht er aus?" frage ich und gebe mir buchstäblich einen Klaps, weil ich so in diesen Dialog hineingezogen werde, obwohl ich eigentlich aufwachen sollte.

"Weißt du, wie ein älterer Jesus. Bart wie Dumbledore. Reine weiße Roben. Oh, du hättest ihn auf der Halloween-Party sehen sollen!" Er bricht plötzlich in Gelächter aus und hält keuchend seinen Bauch fest.

"Als Gott sich als Teufel verkleidiet hat! Er sah in rot großartig aus, weißt du. Ein Klassiker!"

Ich will. Wirklich. Aufwachen. Jetzt.

"Ich sollte mich beeilen." Sirius schaute auf seine nicht existierende Armbanduhr. "Ich habe einen Heilbad-Termin um 3."

"Heilbad...?" murmle ich.

Er geht nicht weiter darauf ein und streckt sich. "Wie auch immer, ich will nur darüber reden, was für ein miserabler Hund du bist."

Nun bin ich wirklich amüsiert.

"Was?" sage ich.

"Remus, ich sehe, das Alter hat nicht nur deine Knochen verkrüppelt, sondern auch deinen Verstand!"

Ich runzle die Stirn. "Wenn du mir einen Rat geben willst, will ich, dass du weißt, das deine Beratung mein _bereits _schwaches Selbstbewusstsein noch mehr schwächt."

Sirius stöhnt, "Hör zu, ich werd gleich zur Sache kommen."

"Worum genau geht es hier?" drängle ich.

"Dich und Tonks."

Nein...Nein nein nein. Ich führe diese Unterhaltung nicht. Ich kehre zurück zu meiner Blinzel-Methode, aber ich bin immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Jedes Mal wenn ich meine Augen öffne, ist Sirius immernoch da, mit seiner Klarheit und seiner Heiligkeit, flattert mit den Flügeln und spielt mit dem Heiligenschein.

"Wann werdet ihr Beiden endlich _zur Sache kommen _?"

Ich erröte. "Musst du so ungehobelt darüber reden? Ehrlich, warum kannst du nicht der überbeschützende entfernte Verwandte sein, der mir droht meine Gliedmaßen abzureißen, wenn ich sie anfasse."

"Weil ich ein Engel bin" winkt Sirius ab, "Und weil du ein guter Kerl bist, Moony. Du würdest niemals ihr Herz brechen. Obwohl du es jedesmal tust, wenn du sie wegschiebst. Das Mädchen ist süchtig nach dir wie...wie Fliegen nach Hundehaufen."

Ich schaue in finster an. "Nennst du mich einen Hundehaufen?"

"Okay, schlechtes Beispiel", sagt Sirius. "Sag mir einfach," er legt seine Arme hinter seinen Kopf, "Warum sagen Sie nein zu ihr, Mr. Scrooge?"

"Weil ich-"

"_Zu alt bin!_ " unterbricht Sirius mit weinerlicher Stimme. "_Zu arm! Zuuuuuuu gefäääääääährliiiiich! _" Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. "Hör auf mit diesen scheiß Schlupflöchern!"

Ich mache ein Geräusch der Entrüstung. "Das sind _keine_ Schlupflöcher!"

"Moony, ich habe Schlupflöcher erfunden! Ich erkenne eins wenn ich es sehe. Und ich kann da sogar _drei_ sehen!" spottet Sirius.

Ich gebe auf. Ich glaube, Sirius hat Recht. Sie sind schon eine Art Schlupflöcher aus einer Beziehung mit ihr.

"Du und Tonks sollt zusammen sein. Ihr seid Seelenverwandte."

Darüber lache ich. Diese ganze 'Seelenverwandten-Sache' wurde von einsamen Unverheirateten erfunden, die beteuern, dass dort draußen der eine Partner für sie ist, obwohl dort niemand ist und sie allein sterben werden.

"Wirklich, das ist sie!" redet er weiter, "Ich hab das Buch der Seelenverwandten gelesen."

"Buch der Seelenverwandten?" wiederhole ich.

"Ja, ich habs aus Gottes Bibliothek gemopst."

Ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich in anglotze. "Du hast _Gott_ bestohlen! Du bist wahnsinnig!"

Sirius lacht über meine Angst. "Keine Angst, er hat eine Schwäche für mich. Wie auch immer, im Buch der Seelenverwandten ist ein Name mit einem anderen verbunden. Wie James und Lily. Und deiner ist mit Tonks verbunden."

Ich bin von diesem Buch fasziniert und wünschte ich könnte selbst mal durch Gottes Bibliothek wandern.

"Hör zu, Moony. Ich sage nur, wenn du jemanden gefunden hast, mit dem du eine Verbindung aufbauen kannst," er unterbricht, und für eine Sekunde glaube ich, dass er etwas mit Würde und Tiefe sagen wird, "solltest du _zur Sache gehen_!" Ich rolle mit den Augen. "Weil, wenn du es nicht bald tust," er sieht mich scharf an, "wird es zu spät sein."

Irgendwie berühren mich diese letzten Worte.

"Sieh mich an. Ich habe Minerva nie meine Gefühle gestanden und jetzt ist es zu spät!"

Ich stoppe ihn, bevor er mit seiner alten Theorie fortfährt, in der Minerva McGonnagall seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts in ihn verliebt war und ihn n ur Nachsitzen ließ, damit sie mit ihm allein sein und 'unerhörte Sachen mit ihm anstellen konnte'.

Ich gehe auf seine Bemerkung von vorhin ein. "Hey, du hast mich Mr. Scrooge genannt!"

Sirius lächelt, "Das ist mein neuer Spitzname für dich, bis du lockerer wirst. So, jetzt will ich, dass du aufwachst, Tonks findest und sie bewusstlos knutscht! Verstehst du mich? Keine Widerrede!"

"Sirius, du kannst mir nicht sagen was ich tun soll."

Er spottet wieder: "Natürlich kann ich! Ich bin dein _Schutzengel_! Richtig, _Schutz_!" wiederholt er mit Betonung. "Das bedeutet hauptsächlich, dass ich dich beschütze und die rumkommandiere! Du tust was ich sage!" Er sticht mir in die Brust. "Jetzt geh zurück zur Erde und steck deine Zunge in ihren Hals!"

Ich winde mich bei seiner Wortwahl." Du hörst die an wie meine Mutter. Außer, dass sie Knutschen nicht empfohlen hat."

Sirius' Miene erhellt sich, als ich meine Mutter erwähne. "Ich habe sie getroffen. Sie ist eine nette Frau. Backt wundervolle Erbeer-Käsekuchen. Ich muss später mit ihr reden."

"Später mit ihr reden?" wiederhole ich. "Heißt das, sie ist hier?"

"Oh, ja," sagt Sirius mit beiläufigem Tonfall, "James, Lily, Elvis, die ganze Gang! Ich habe auch mal mit ihm zu Abend gegessen. Elvis meine ich."

Ich versuche, Sirius Bemerkung über Abendessen mit weiteren toten, berühmten Leuten beiseite zu schieben. "James und Lily sind auch hier?" sage ich mit einem Lächeln.

"Jep. Sie entschuldigen sich, dass sie nicht kommen konnten. Sie sind etwas beschäftig. Wahrscheinlich in der Liebeshütte. Dünne Wände, Moony. _Dünne Wände_."

Die Tatsache, dass alle dort sind, ohne mich, lässt mich meine Schultern sinken lassen. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte hier bei euch sein. Wie ich meinen inneren Werwolf kenne, werde ich wahrscheinlich auf direktem Weg zur Hölle geschickt."

Sirius haut mir auf den Rücken. "Auf keinen Fall! Hey, wenn ich mir meinem Weg hier hoch erschmeicheln kann, dann kommst du ganz sicher hier rein!" Irgendwie finde ich , dass er über den Himmel wie über einen Nachtclub redet. "Außerdem wirst du da unten gebraucht." Sirius deutet auf den Boden, wo wohl die Erde sein soll. "Du weißt schon, Todesser bekämpfen und ein Auge auf Harry haben."

"Richtig", nicke ich.

"Satan ist so arrogant," schwatzt Sirius weiter.

"Lass mich raten, mit dem hast du auch zu Abend gegessen."

"Nein, bin ihm nur mal über den Weg gelaufen", sagt er vage, "Er ist eigentlich ganz attraktiv, wenn man von den Hörnern und dem Schwanz absieht. Aber ein bisschen schäbig."

"Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt aufwachen", schlage ich vor.

"Oh ja, Gabriel wird sich schon wundern, wo ich bin."

Ich sehe ihn angesichts dieses Namens verständnislos an, aber entschließe mich nicht zu fragen. Ich fange wieder an zu blinzeln, um aus diesem Traum rauszukommen, aber Sirius rollt mit den Augen und sagt: "Das funktioniert nie. Benutzt lieber die Tür."

Ich runzle meine Stirn, als er eine Tür erwähnt, und er dreht mich um. Aus dem Nichts erscheint eine Tür mit einem großen 'Exit'-Schild. Ich denke mal, dass das der Weg nach draußen ist.

Ich will die Klinke runterdrücken, doch Sirius stoppt mich. "Also, was wirst du tun, wenn du aufwachst?" fragt er mich.

Ich seufze, "Ich werde aufwachen. Finde Tonks...dann..."

"Dann?" grinst Sirius.

"Knutsche ich sie..." murmele ich peinlich berührt.

"Du bist so prüde, Moony" stichelt er, macht den plötzlich die Tür für mich auf und ich bin mit kompletter Leere konfrontiert.

"Äh, bist du sicher, dass das der Ausgang ist?" frage ich, mich am Türrahmen festklammernd.

"Stell meine Entscheidungen nicht in Frage, Ungläubiger" sagt Sirius.

"Natürlich", sage ich und werfe einen weiteren Blick in die Dunkelheit. "Oh, bevor ich gehe. Das Klatsch-Licht funktioniert nicht."

"Nun, ich hab dir ja gleich gesagt, dass du es nicht kaufen sollst! Das ist so schäbig."

"Was? Nein, du-" beginne ich zu sagen, doch Sirius schubst mich plötzlich mit einem hörbaren "Ta-ta!"

Ich schreie, als mir bewusst wird, dass ich in die Dunkelheit falle. Und bevor ich es begreife, wache ich in meinem Bett auf, mich an der Matratze festklammernd und wie nach einem Marathon atmend. Ich hatte gerade den seltsamsten Traum in meinem ganzen Leben, mit Engeln, Gott und vielen, vielen Wolken.

Ich gehe den Traum im Kopf noch mal durch und stelle fest, dass ich mich an jede Einzelheit erinnern kann, die passiert ist. Es entnervt mich.

Ich springe plötzlich auf meine Füße und mache das Licht an. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Traum war oder nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich Sirius' Rat folgen muss.

Ich werde endlich aufhören, meine Schlupflöcher zu benutzen und Tonks sagen, dass ich sie mag.

_Nein, wirst du nicht._

Doch, werde ich.

_Nein, wirst du nicht._

Doch, werde ich.

_Nein, wirst du nicht._

Ach, halt die Klappe, Gehirn! Ich werde auf nichts mehr hören, das du nicht sagst.

_Entscheide es nach einer Tasse Tee._

Okay.

Zehn Minuten später sitze ich auf meiner abgenutzten Couch und trinke den letzten Schluck Tee.

Verdammt soll mein blödes Gehirn sein. Ich kann nie dagegen gewinnen.

Ich steh auf und mache mich fertig um zu Tonks zu gehen. Ich verschwende keine Zeit damit, ein Shirt anzuziehen und schnappe mir stattdessen bloß meinen Umhang und ziehe ihn an. Ich überprüfe, ob ich Hosen trage, bevor ich nach draußen appariere und nur Unterwäsche trage. Ich bin fertig. Los!

Ich werde endlich aufhören meine Schlupflöcher zu benutzen und Tonks sagen, dass ich sie mag.

_Nein, wirst du nicht._

Doch, werde ich.

_Nein, wirst du nicht._

Doch, werde ich.

_Nein, wirst du nicht._

Oh, um Merlins Willen! Halt die Klappe, Gehirn! Ich höre dir nicht mehr zu!

_Trink nur noch eine Tasse._

Okay.

Wieder, zehn Minuten später, sitze ich auch meinem bekannten Platz auf der Couch und trinke den letzten Schluck Tee. Ich werfe die Tasse runter. So, ich bin endlich fertig zu gehen! Kein verdammter Tee mehr!

_Bist du sicher? Nur noch einen!_

NEIN!

Ich stehe wieder auf, schnappe meinen Zauberstab und marschiere in den Eingangsbereich. Ich reiße die Tür auf, bereit, nach draußen zu apparieren.

Tonks steht vor der Tür.

Ich knalle die Tür zu.

Oh mein Gott.

Ich presse meinen Rücken gegen die Tür und hyperventiliere.

Was _tut_ sie hier? Vor _meiner_ Tür? Keine Panik. _Keine Panik._

"Remus?" höre ich Tonks sagen "Warum knallst du mir die Tür vor der Nase zu?"

Oh Mist. Ich kann mich nicht mal vor ihr verstecken, weil sie weiß, dass ich hier bin. Aber warum sollte ich mich überhaupt vor ihr verstecken? Ich war ja auf dem Weg zu ihr! Was bist du, Remus Lupin, ein Mann oder eine Maus?

"Remus? Hallo?"

Eine Maus.

Plötzlich piekst mich etwas in den Hintern und ich stürze nach vorne. Ich drehe mich um und erkenne, dass das_ Ding, _das mich gepiekst hat, mein Briefkastenschlitz war (den ich wegen der Eulenpost sowieso nicht benutze). Ich sehe Tonks' Augen durch den Schlitz, als sie ihn mit ihren Fingern hochdrückt.

"Remus? Hallo?"

Ich gleite gegen die Wand und versuche mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie mich nicht sieht. Ich denke darüber nach, _'Remus ist zurzeit nicht hier' _zu rufen, doch das wäre sinnlos, denn wem sollte meine Stimme gehören?

"Ich kann dich atmen hören, Remus", sagt Tonks. Ich werde augenblicklich blass. "Nicht zu vergessen, dass du mir gerade die Tür ins Gesicht geknallt hast."

Endlich höre ich auf, zu versuchen mit der Wand zu verschmelzen, stehe auf, gehe vorsichtig zur Tür und öffne sie. Ich versuche ruhig zu bleiben und sehe Tonks verschmitzt Lächeln, ihr lebhaftes pinkes Haar vibiriert als ob es gleich losfliegen wolle und eine fuchsia-farbendenen Umhang bedeckt eine Jeans-Arbeitshose.

"Wieso bist du nicht einfach rein appariert?" frage ich sie verwirrt.

Sie lehnt am Türrahmen. "Ich wollte nich hereinplatzen und dich beim Socken-Sortieren stören", stichelt sie.

Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen nach oben. "Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du schon mal Socken nach Farben sortiert hast, wo du so gute Arbeit bei meiner Sockenschublade geleistet hast."

Sie grinst, zuckt mit den Schultern und betrachtet mich plötzlich. "Remus, wir sind nicht mitten im Sommer, weißt du? Du wirst dir noch eine Lungenentzündung holen." Sie schaut mich missbilligend an und deutet auf meine nackte Brust.

Ich erröte und schlinge meinen Umhang enger um mich. "Ich war in Eile auf dem Weg nach draußen", sage ich undeutlich und verfluche mich sofort, dass ich das erwähnt habe.

"Wieso warst du auf dem Weg nach draußen?"

Um zu dir zu gehen.

"Einkaufen" flunkere ich, hoffend, das sich meine Fähigkeiten in Unehrlichkeit seit meinen Jahren in Hogwarts verbessert haben. Offensichtlich sieht sie nicht überzeugt aus.

"Einkaufen? Es ist nach Mitternacht."

"Ich gehe gern spät einkaufen", lüge ich weiter.

Tonks sieht mich mit Belustigung an. "Was wolltest du denn kaufen auf diesem..._'Spät-Einkaufstrip'_?"

Ich sage das Erste, was mir einfällt.

"Erdbeer-Käsekuchen."

Oh Mist. Der Nachtisch kreist in meinen Gedanken seit Sirius erwähnte, dass meine Mutter ihn machen würde.

Tonks schürzt die Lippen. "Du bist nicht eine von diesen schwangeren Frauen, die mitten in der Nacht seltsame Gelüste auf komisches Essen haben, oder?"

Nun, als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, war ich keine Frau. Schwanger war ich auch nicht.

"Ja," sage ich mit knirschenden Zähnen, "Ich bin eine schwangere Frau mit der Lust auf Erdbeer-Käsekuchen."

Sie nickt nur mit dem Kopf. "Also...kann ich mitkommen?"

Ich bin verblüfft.

"Wohin mitkommen?" frage ich zögernd.

Sie rollt die Augen. "Du bist nicht besonders intelligent um diese Zeit, was? Mit auf deinen _'Spät-Einkaufstrip'_ für Erdbeer-Käsekuchen."

Das ist lächerlich! Wie lange soll ich diese Erdbeer-Käsekuchen-Eskapade noch aufrecht erhalten?

"Sicher", lächle ich.

Offensichtlich noch ein bisschen länger.

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen Tonks und ich auf der berühmten schäbigen Couch in meiner Wohnung. Beide Erdbeer-Käsekuchen kauend, den wir in einem örtlichen Muggle-Laden gekauft haben.

Ich fange an, die Erdbeer-Käsekuchen Idee zu mögen, denn als das erste Stück in meinem Magen landet, fühle ich mich entspannt und in einer ruhigen Stimmung. Ich nehme ein weiteres Stück Kuchen vom Tisch und Tonks lacht. Unsere Füße stoßen aneinander, als sie sich auf den Tisch setzen, der jetzt als Fußablage dient.

"Du magst deinen Tee wirklich, oder?" fragt Tonks, all die vielen Tassen im Raum betrachtend.

Ich lache beschämt. Schwach antworte ich: "Ich habe meine Gelüste."

"Ja, die hast du", stimmt sie mir zu und schaufelt ein großes Stück Käsekuchen in ihren Mund.

"Also," versuche ich mit einer Ladung Kuchen in meinem Mund zu sagen, "wieso bist du eigentlich hergekommen?" sage ich misstrauisch.

"Nur um dir zu sagen, dass der Termin für das Ordenstreffen geändert wurde." Ich sehe ihr zu, wie sie den Löffel so verführerisch ableckt, dass ich mein Gesicht anflehe, nicht rot zu werden.

"Du hast von _Eulen_ gehört, oder?"

Tonks tut als sei sie beleidigt. "_Ha ha_, Remus. Ich wollte nur sehen, wie's dir geht. Du weißt schon, plaudern. Das nennt man _Kontaktpflege_. Das solltest du auch mal probieren."

Sie hat Sahne auf der Nase. _Sahne auf der Nase_. Ich sehe zu, wie sie ihre Zunge rausstreckt und sie mit einer Bewegung ableckt. Es ist eine Art Kunst.

Sie bemerkt, wie ich sie anstarre. "Netter Party-Trick, hm?" feixt sie und nimmt eine weitere Portion Käsekuchen.

Ich halte es nicht mehr aus und stürze mich auf sie. Ja, dass Remus Lupin sich auf jemanden stürzt, ist selten.

Ich höre nur ständig den Sirius aus meinem Traum in meinem Kopf sagen, dass sie meine Seelenverwandte ist und dass, wenn ich diesen besonderen Jemand gefunden habe, ich etwas tun müsse, bevor es zu spät ist. Ich habe genug Zeit in meinem Leben damit verschwendet, depriminiert zu sein, weil ich zu alt, zu arm und zu gefährlich bin. Dieses Mäschen vor mir ist alles was ich jemals wollte. Pinkes Haar, Jeans-Arbeitshosen und eine biegsame Zunge.

Ich drücke meine Lippen gegen ihre und küsse sie.

Ihr Mund ist voll mit Käsekuchen.

Ich habe sie geküsst, als ihr Mund voller Käsekuchen war.

Ich bin solch ein Idiot.

Obwohl der Kuss wirklich..._wirklich_ gut ist!

Aber ich habe sie geküsst, als sie versucht hat zu essen!

Oh mein Gott, ich bin solch ein Idiot.

Ich lehne mich zurück, weil ich Luft brauche, und sehe in aufgerissene, erstaunte Augen. Zumindest war sie überrascht. Leute mögen Überraschungen, oder nicht?

Ich habe eine Ladung Käsekuchen in meinem Mund, der wahrscheinlich vorher in ihrem Mund war, und schlucke in runter.

Ich bin so ein Idiot.

"Wow", haucht sie und leckt ihre Lippen.

Ich werde fürchterlich rot aufrgrund meiner Possen und schnappe mir einen weiteren Teller Käsekuchen, stopfe einen Löffel voll in meine Schnauze um auszusehen, als würde ich etwas tun.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade getan hab. Sie muss denken, ich sei geistig instabil.

Ich warte darauf, dass sie die Wohnung verlässt und sagt, ich sei verrückt, doch als ich ein bisschen Käsekuchen halb durchgekaut habe, packt sie meinen Nacken und küsst mich hart.

Mein Mund ist voller Käsekuchen.

Sie küsste mich, als mein Mund voller Käsekuchen war.

Also, wenn ich sie küsste während sie aß und sie micht küsste während ich aß, muss sie denken, das sei normal. Oder wir sind beide Idioten.

Der Kuss ist wirklich..._wirklich_ gut.

Endlich lösen wir uns voneinander und sie schluckt den Käsekuchen herunter, der in meinem Mund gewesen sein muss. Sie leckt genüsslich ihre Lippen und sagt: "Hast lang genug gebraucht." Sie legt sich gemütlich gegen meine Brust.

"Mfjdflaskdjf," murmle ich unverständlich, immer noch benommen von dem Kuss.

Sie hebt ihren Kopf, fährt mit den Fingern durch mein Haar und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Du hast Glitter in deinen Locken," stellt sie fest.

Meine Augen weiten sich und ich versuche hoch zu meinem Haar zu gucken und das Glitter zu entdecken, dass von Sirius' Flügen stammt. Dem Sirius, der in meinem _Traum_ war. Ich sehe wieder zu Tonks runter, die mich auf eine Antwort wartend ansieht und vermutlich denkt ich sei ein Transvestit.

"Sirius. Engel. Gott. Heiligenschein. Flügel. Glitter. Elvis. Satan", zähle ich auf, nicht im Stande einen ganzen Satz zu formen. Mein Mund steht ohne meine Erlaubnis leicht offen.

Sie sieht mich verständnislos an und nimmt dann noch eine Portion Nachtisch. "Käsekuchen?"

"Käsekuchen" sage ich und stopfe mir einen Löffel voll in den Mund und hoffe, dass sie mich küsst wenn ich ihn halb durchgekaut habe.


End file.
